The Unspoken Words
by Yellowsakura
Summary: October 7th...was the day my first love died...I never got to say those words i wanted to say to her...those Unspoken Words...This tragic and dramatic tale of a couple, Sasuke and Hinata and their first love that they thought would have come true.
1. The Confession, Anger and Madness

The Unspoken Words

Storyline: Cocolover & Yellowsakura

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Couple: Sasuke & Hinata

Rating: T for now...might change it to M later.

Summary: October 7th...was the day my first love died...I never got to say those words i wanted to say to her...those Unspoken Words...This tragic and dramatic tale of a couple, Sasuke and Hinata and their first love that they thought would have come true

* * *

**The Unspoken Words**

_Entry One: The Confession, Anger and Madness_

"A..ano...Uchiha-san" Hinata called for a tall, raven spiked haired young man, heading out of his office. This man was her boss and not to mention, her long-time unrequited lover.

"Yes, Hinata" His deep and tiresome voice said as he turned, revealing his handsome features.

Hinata was scared. Her whole intention of speaking to him was to confess her love towards him, but she didn't know if she should go for it.

'What should I do?' Hinata thought in a panic tone.

_What do you mean, what should you do? _

_Do it! _

_Say you love him! _

_Say it!_

"I...I love you...Uchiha-san" Hinata bloated out of nervousness. She looked up at her boss, watching his expression go from tired to shocked. He knew exactly how he felt about his little assistant and he also knew perfectly well that she had feelings for him too.

She was shy, but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

After a few seconds, his reaction was no longer shocked. He had become his old tired smirk.

"Didn't expect that from you." He said, knowing entirely that he did expect it. He was just...improvising. "But I've got to say, I've gotten quite fond of you since you started working here." He admitted, trying to sound as professional as he could.

Hinata was now smiling as bright as the shimmering sun on mere daylight. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was she dreaming? No. If she was dreaming, she wouldn't be able to feel her boss's hand against hers.

Wait...What?

Hinata looked down at her hand, seeing his hand, just as she had felt. "A..ano...Uchi.."

Before she could continue, his gentle fingers were placed on her lips. "Shh" He hushed. "Now, repeat after me Hinata." He said releasing his fingers from her lips. "Sa-su-ke"

Hearing his words, she understood what he was going for. And the thing was, she couldn't find herself to say that word. Just that word. His name.

She had practised so many times at the mirror and they all turned out as murmurs.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. Sa-su-ke" Sasuke repeated as if speaking to a child of two.

From her face, he could tell that she was very embarrassed to say it. This made him smirk continuously. It was just so amusing to see her like this.

"S...Sasu...ke" She eventually muttered, stuttering. Her face grew tomato red and her front bangs covered her embarrassed eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "That's a start" He said as he turned off his office lights. "Why don't you come over to my place for dinner?"

* * *

[At Sasuke's Place]

Hinata looked around. Sasuke's house was a lot more cleaner than she thought it would be. It was a very fashionable apartment, ones that looked and was very expensive.

"Do not touch anything" He said to me with a firm voice. He took a towel and a change of clothes from a cupboard of the first room to the right and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower.

As the bathroom door closed, her light purple eyes gazed around the apartment, observing every moment, every object in it.

The main room was filled with electrical appliances. From a giant wide-screen television to a range of laptops, speakers and a high quality music player.

Everything was obviously high quality and not to mention deadly expensive in shops world wide. The sofas, coffee tables, and the glass shelves.

Noticing the glass shelves, Hinata stumbled towards them. The shelves were filled with many sets of delicate china dishes and frames of an old man that had the most sweetest smile and a young boy who appeared to be the happiest little boy in the entire world.

Hinata smiled. She felt as if she was inside those photographs and it was sure that, that moment was most likely a deep and cherished memory of Sasuke.

Her eyes glanced beside those memorable photographs. It was an antique music box that stood out from the framed photos. Curious of what was inside, Hinata reached out to open it. A midi toned melody played and inside the box was a single watch. The watch didn't seem very new, but it was clean and like everything in Sasuke's apartment. Expensive.

I gently took it out of the box, making sure not to damage it.

Before I could look at it clearly, the bathroom door was opened.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Sasuke shouted in anger, as if it was the end of the world. "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything!" He continued to shout as he roughly took the watch from me, placing it back inside the music box.

"I..I'm sorry" Hinata apologised. "I was...curious" She muttered as her head was down. Her nearly teary eyes covered by her bangs.

"Don't you dare touch my things ever again!" He said with a loud voice. He wasn't shouting, but he was sure as angry and somewhat...melancholy.

"Okay.." Hinata replied as she gave Sasuke a slight bow before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I confessed to Sasuke-san. He loves me too...i think. I'm not too sure of how he feels towards me. Well, I went over to his apartment after work. It was tidy and very modernised. I saw an old music box and I opened it. Before I knew it, Sasuke was yelling at me. I had never seen him so angry. He was actually mad. Usually he gets pissed off, but only because he was annoyed at somebody or something, but this time, I could tell that he was very seriously angry. I'm not sure how to face him tomorrow. Maybe things will go fine...just maybe.

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Heyy Everyone! How are you all doing these days?**

**It's been a while since i last updated a fanfiction xD Haha! hope you guys didnt stop reading them even though i took so long to update them xD**

**Haha! Sorry everyone for my delays. I tend to do that alot xD Anyway! Here is Hinata's Diary! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please read and review! would love to hear your comments about it ^^**

**Next chapter: Sasuke's Apology, Confession and Sorrow**

**Thanks!**

**Yellowsakura  
**


	2. Sasuke's Apology, Confession and Sorrow

******The Unspoken Words**

_Entry Two: Sasuke's Apology, Confession and Sorrow_

The next day, her work mates greeted her as she was working at her reception desk in front of Sasuke's office. As usual, Sasuke came in, waving a hand at her with his phone glued to his ears, talking about some franchising of his company overseas. Hinata sighed in relief as she waved back. It was back to normal. Hinata's worrying was too overly dramatic and it made her feel relieved that her day at work was just as it was on any other day.

Watching Sasuke sit at his desk, Hinata turned to her computer, typing out Sasuke's schedule for next week. As she was about to change something a notification came up **'New Mail'** It said.

Curiously, Hinata clicked onto it and it was a message from Sasuke. Heat rushed quickly to her cheeks as she read it. _'Meet me at the carpark after work. Let's get some dinner together' _

_

* * *

_

Hinata stood as she cleaned up her desk before she left for her first ever date with Sasuke. She was nervous and yet thrilled at the same time. Nervous because of so many reasons and thrilled of this ever being possible. She never doubted. Only hoped that what she felt for him was enough.

Walking into the elevator, she saw Sasuke inside as well. She never usually took the elevator. She nearly always took the stairs. She didn't like the elevator very much. She's had an horrible experience with them.

She looked up, seeing Sasuke smile. She smiled back, trying hard not to show her huge excitement. Her scary thoughts of being in an elevator had disappeared and the thoughts of Sasuke took over. He gently held her soft hand, which made her blush to an extended rate. She just couldn't help but giggle at his touch.

Seeing this, Sasuke smirked. She liked it, and so did he.

* * *

It wasn't long until the elevator doors opened. Sasuke led Hinata to his car. Letting her into the passenger seat before going into his seat. Starting up the engines, he drove out of the carpark, heading north towards his apartment.

We were both silent for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward. Just...silent. But comfortable at the same time.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked. He'd been thinking about it for the entire day, but he had no idea what Hinata liked. That's when he realised he knew nothing about her. Just that she was his assistant and that her breasts were extremely big, but let's not get into that.

"I...I'm not sure. W...What were you planning?" She asked

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe you could cook something" He replied hoping. He had always wanted to try her cooking.

"Oh? S..sure. W..we'll see if you have anything to cook with at your place. I..If not, w..we'll have to go buy some from the n..nearest store."

"Good. Now that's settled" He said in relief. He didn't think that she would actually be cooking for him. He felt relieved that he didn't need to think of which restaurant will please her, but he felt...bubbly just thinking about the idea. On the outside, he was aloof, of course, but he just couldn't wait for the taste of Hinata's cooking. He had great expectations and so he wondered if her cooking would tickle his taste buds.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment building, he led her inside the apartment. She knew where it was since she was there yesterday.

As he hung his coat, Sasuke decided that maybe it was a good time for him to apologise to her about yesterday. He took a deep breath before turning to Hinata. "I'm sorry about yesterday" He said. "I like you and I never wanted to make you uncomfortable or anything" He blurted out with a little blush of his own.

Hinata smiles "I like you too" She replied as she walked to his kitchen.

Sasuke obviously got that she didn't really realize that he was confessing to her. He smirked, chuckling a little before following her to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator, seeing nothing but milk and a tub of yogurt inside. She turned to Sasuke with an 'Are you serious?' expression. "Do you even eat?" She asked a little shocked at how there was basically nothing in his kitchen.

"No! I do...I just never eat at home. When I do, I eat cup noodles. They're in the cupboards, wanna take a look?" He asked reaching out to open one of the cupboards.

"N..No, it's okay. I get it" She said as she let out a sigh. What was she expecting? Men like Sasuke don't cook. They're just too busy for that.

"Let's go get some groceries"

With that said, Hinata and Sasuke went to the nearest convenience store, which was just a few metres away from his apartment.

They came out with two bags of groceries. Sasuke let out his hand in hope that she would understand that he wanted to hold her hand. Instead, she gave her bag of groceries to him with a smile. "Thank you Uchi...I mean...Sasuke-san"

Sasuke chuckled. She was just so simple-minded. Hinata blinked wondering what he was chuckling about, but before she could ask him about it, there was a sound of ringing. Sasuke stopped on his tracks, taking out his phone. "Hello?"

_'Yes, Is this Yamaki Uchiha-san's grandson?" _

"Yes, What can I do for you?" Sasuke said with a deep and professional voice.

"_This is the Konoha General Hospital. Your grandfather has fainted. He was sent here not too long ago. It seems he has become ill with a strong kind of influenza." The nurse on the other line explained. "It would be best, if you could come as soon as you can to see him"_

"Yes, of course, I'll be right there" He said as he hung up. He held Hinata's hand, rushing towards the hospital.

Hinata wondered what was wrong, but she couldn't question him. She saw his expression and it made her sad. Something was happening that made him panic. She was worried about him.

* * *

-At the Hospital-

Hinata watched as Sasuke sat beside his grandfather, holding his crippled hand. He was worried about his grandfather's condition. The doctor had explained the situation more clearing to him.

Hinata knew that the situation was bad, she just wondered just how bad it was. As the doctor stepped out of the room, she stopped him by grabbing onto his sleeve. "Doctor, How sick is he?" She asked him.

"Very sick. It seems from his condition that he may not have long to live. If he's lucky, maybe a year or so, but I'm not too sure;This influenza is strong even with a full grown adult, and for Uchiha-san to be able to survive this far is a miracle." He said with a sad expression as he walked off to his office.

Tears ran down her cheeks. His grandfather was dying and seeing Sasuke so sad, made her upset and worried for him.

Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the hospital. It was nearly midnight and the nurse had asked them to leave.

They walked in silence. Since he left his car at home, walking was the only option. It was silent. They didn't speak. Sasuke was worried about his grandfather. He turned to see that Hinata was worried about both his grandfather and him. He stopped in his tracks and Hinata followed. She looked up, wondering what was wrong.

"Hinata. It's alright. My grandfather's alright. He'll be healthy in no time" He lied trying to not worry her. He didn't want to see her that way.

But the thing was that she already knew. The doctor had explained it to her, but she didn't want him to worry about her and so she just nodded.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was...Interesting. 

Sasuke's grandfather has become sick. Even though he was smiling, I could tell that Sasuke was upset about his grandfather's condition. He wasn't happy at all, but he smiled. He tried his hardest to smile for me.

I didn't think that the great Sasuke Uchiha could feel so upset. Well, I guess it shows how close he is with his grandfather and how human he is. I worry for him and I get the feeling that he knows that. And because he does, he smiled. Just so I wouldn't be worried. 

I am still worried of course, but he has too much to worry about, I don't want to add to his worries and so I won't show...as much worry in front of him...Just for now.

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Alright~ Chapter Two is up! Haha! thanks for reading this far ^^ Glad that some people read my fanfictions xD**

**Luckily for you guys, i didnt delay my update this time xD but im sure it will happen sometime in the near future so please be patient with me ^^**

**My goal is to at least update my stories so yeah. that's what im doing. **

**Anyways! hope you all enjoyed it ^^**

**Next Chapter: Laughter and Worry**

**Yellowsakura  
**


	3. Laughter and Worry

**The Unspoken Words**

_Entry Three: Laughter and Worry_

Hinata let out a sigh. It was Saturday and she was supposed to be having a break today, but some things came up and so she had to come in for work again. There was a whole bunch of paper work on my desk. I turned to see if Sasuke was in his office. He wasn't there. His office was empty. No Sasuke to be found.

Hinata became worried. _'Maybe he's with his grandfather'_ She thought as she sat at her desk. She filed up the paperwork in front of her, stamping either 'Approved' or 'Denied' Stamps on each one.

Lunch time had come and Sasuke was still not in. Hinata let a sigh again. She wanted to see him today, but I guess he was more worried about his grandfather. She understood of course, just upset that she couldn't see him today.

She stood up. There was basically nothing on her desk now. All the paperwork had been filed and stamped.

Taking out her wallet from her bag, she headed out of the building, deciding to buy some lunch outside.

As she stumbled upon an hidden path a group of gang members approached her.

"Hello missy" A tall and large man greeted with a grin. Hinata turned trying to escape to where she came from, but was stopped by another man blocking her way.

"Where you going? We just wanna have fun" He said with a grin of his own.

* * *

-Meanwhile At the Office-

Sasuke walks in his office. He gave a wave to Hinata's desk. He stopped. Seeing that she wasn't there. He turned to one of the workers asking them where she went.

They didn't know. He ran to check his desk. Hinata usually left him a message that she was going to lunch, but this time, there was no message. This made him worry. He hadn't been this worried about someone before. He stood up, rushing out of the office, attempting to look for her.

* * *

-Back to Hinata-

"I...I'd step away if I were you" Hinata began as she warned them.

The group laughed. "Or what?" The larger man said with a wider grin, grabbing her shoulder.

"Or this" She said as she grabbed his wrist, twisting it. She kicked his stomach hard pushing him against the wall. He ended up with a broken wrist and a painfully broken part of his left ribs.

The other gang members rushed towards her preparing to attack. Hinata turned, thinking of her situation. _'Right...the guy on the left has a weak shoulder, the other one doesn't seem that experienced and the one on the right has poor co-ordination with his legs'_ Hinata thought as she punched the one on her left on his shoulder then kicking him on the side pushing him against the one other member beside him.

She then immediately bent down, sliding her legs under the member on her right. He fell to the ground with a great thud. He was about to stand up, when Hinata stopped him with her legs.

"See? I told you, you should have stepped away" She said with a smile.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up, hearing her name. She knew the voice very well. It was Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" She said as loud as she could put her voice.

She saw Sasuke running inside the entrance of the hidden path. He stopped at his tracks, seeing a bunch of men on the ground, badly hurt. He was speechless. He had no idea that Hinata could do something like this, or fight to this extent. He bursts into laughter to the amusement he saw in front of him. "I think it's going to be interesting having you as my girlfriend" He said in between his continuous laugh.

Hinata was amazed. This was the first time she ever saw Sasuke laugh. She couldn't find the words to explain this sudden cheerful Sasuke. It made her feel happy.

They walked back to the office. Sasuke was still laughing as he went into his office. One of the workers came up to her. "Hinata, do you know how worried Sasuke was? I'd never seen him so worried." The worker said laughing. Hinata laughed with her.

Sasuke saw this and decided to see what was going on. He opened the door to his office. "What's so funny?" He asked in wonder.

The worker and Hinata looked at each other. They laughed again. "Nothing~" They said together within their laughs.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was once again interesting. It was one of the most interesting days ive ever had. Some gang members attempted to attack me, but of course, I used my self-defence to save myself. If Father hadn't taught me martial arts, I dont think I would have survived. Well, I saw Sasuke laugh today. It was great. I felt happy that he was able to laugh and smile so innocently like the boy in those photos. He really does worry and care for me.

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone! As you can see, i have changed the title. This story plan was actually originated for The Unspoken Words and therefore I'm going to make that as the title.**

**I found that the title "Hinata's Diary" was a little weird. so yeah. I changed it back to its original title.**

**Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Next Chapter: A Gentle Kiss**


	4. A Gentle Kiss

**The Unspoken Words**

_Entry Four: A Gentle Kiss_

Hinata stood in front of her house, waiting anxiously for Sasuke to come pick her up. There was a Spring Festival nearby and she had suggested to go the day before. She didn't think that Sasuke would bother to pick her up or even go to the festival. She knew very well that he didn't like being in crowds and so she was worried.

As a bright light flickered towards her, she saw Sasuke's fancy BMW Nexus convertible parking right in front of her.

"Good evening my lady" Sasuke said with a joyful grin. He saw her wearing a _Yukata_ , which made him feel so happy. He felt so alive. It was as if he just woke up from a wonderful dream, but then, seeing her made him feel like it was still a dream, a dream that he wished would never stop.

Hinata giggled at his words, stepping inside the car. "Are you ready for the festival? It's you're first time going to one right?" She said smiling.

"How do you..." He paused as he thought carefully, when he had actually gone to one. He sighed. She was right. He had never been to a festival. Not once. He was just too busy, and on top of that, his family was never the 'spending time' kind of family. They just went on with their own lives as if no one was actually family at all.

Quite depressing really, once you think about it. But that's life for you.

Really though, how she knew so much about him and yet he knew basically nothing about her.

He had no idea she was good at martial arts, nor did he know that she was so simple-minded. He smiled at his thoughts. It had been eight months since she joined as his assistant and yet he realised how much he didn't know about her.

Hinata giggled. She knew that he knew she was right. "Ready to go?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure" He replied with a chuckle as he drove to the venue.

* * *

Sprinkles of light, flashed above as the lights of the fireworks, sparkled. Sasuke looked up in amazement. He turned to watch Hinata, stare at the fireworks happily.

He had never expected that she would be so rich, so divine. He couldn't help but smile with great happiness. She was even more beautiful than the fireworks. The fireworks was wonderful, but she was just too beautiful in his eyes. She was like the light in the morning before you wake up. The bright sun flashing from the clear windows of his room. The shimmering radiance that enveloped you fully in peace, joy and goodness.

He smiled gently with his thoughts. He watched as Hinata turned asking if he was alright. He gave her a nod as he leaned forward, softly cupping his hand against her delicate, bright cheeks.

With his dark black eyes directly on hers, He glided closer towards her, His nose touching against hers. He could feel her warm breath with his.

Touching his lips gently against hers, he wrapped his fingers with hers, holding her pale and tender hand.

Hinata's hands clasped with Sasuke's. She blushed uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Sasuke, The Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing her.

Was this a dream? She didn't think for a second that something like this would be happening to her.

Was I just dreaming?  
It felt so much like a dream, but then, it wasn't. She could tell, because she could feel his gentle hands in touch with her burning, red cheeks. It was definitely something she could never forget.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Sasuke kissed me! I can't believe that it actually happened. It felt wonderful, I didn't expect his kisses to be this delicate. I had always thought that he was the type of guy that would kiss girls roughly, but I was entirely wrong. Definitely wrong. It was the most gentle, most wondrous feeling. I just can't help but blush, just thinking about it. 

I'm not sure how I could face him tomorrow. It seems It's been like that a lot ever since Sasuke had agreed to go out with me.

If only my mother was here. I would have told her everything. She would know what to do. 

I miss her and father. How I would have loved them to be beside me in these kinds of situations.

Oh well, time for a good nights rest. Never know what would happen tomorrow.

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys~ Sorry for the late upload. I wasn't able to go to the library that often because I've been sick with a cold.**

**I'm feeling better now, but i still have a cold xD **

**I know this chapter is a little short. I had an alternate ending, but i liked this one better, so that is why its a short chapter xD  
**

**Thank you all for reading 'The Unspoken Words' and Thank you Haru Aisaka-san for the reviews~**

**Next Chapter: What Sasuke's Not Good At and A Puzzle**

**Thanks for reading!~**

**Yellowsakura  
**


	5. What Sasuke's Not Good At and A Puzzle

**The Unspoken Words**

_Entry Five: What Sasuke's Not Good At and A Puzzle_

Last night was one of the best nights of his life. He blushed. The Sasuke Uchiha was blushing. Unthinkable right? He didn't know why, but he could feel a gentle and pleasurable tingle inside him. This feeling was unusual. He had never felt this kind of feeling towards a girl. It was unfamiliar to him; and yet, he knew what it was.

It was logical that it was...Love. He was in love with Hinata.

Wouldn't be the first going out with his secretary, but it was the first he had ever fallen in love with one.

He smiled with the thought. He looked over through the clear glass that separated him from her. As she turned to him. He quickly. Roughly tapping onto his keyboard, acting as if he was working.

He was blushing, a little embarrassed that she had seen him look at her.

He shook his head. This was not like him. He was definitely not himself today. Or any day in fact, when Hinata was around.

His dark eyes sneaked back to her, seeing her blush as well. He smiled as he began to actually finish up his work.

* * *

There was a work party tonight and they all decided to go to a karaoke studio. He had been trying to avoid doing his work so he wouldn't have to go to the party. He never really liked going to karaoke.

_'I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want another love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul~' _

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful soul'. How he hated this song...and so did everyone else, except the one person that was singing it. Hinata.

They hated the song, obviously, but her voice was very captivating. Very soft and angelic.

Although he enjoyed her singing, he just didn't like the idea of karaoke. It was boring. He didn't even sing, but Hinata had begging him to come along.

He just couldn't say 'no' to her puppy-dog eyes that she pulled on him.

Usually, it never worked, but on Hinata, it seemed to work swimmingly.

Finally the song had ended and another song began. It was Thousand Foot Krutch's 'Phenomenon (Open Your Soul)'. His favorite song.

Hinata sat beside him, passing the microphone to him.

He looked at her. "No" He refused. "I can't sing"

"But, I picked it out for you" How did she know his favorite song?

Again, she gave him her puppy-dog eyes. He sighed as he took the microphone. Why did she have to give me those eyes...why?

"Fine...you're going to regret it" He said as he began to sing.

_'If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us, all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's...go'_

Hinata stopped with her mouth opened. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Sasuke was terrible at singing. He was very out of tune and he had the rhythm so very wrong.

But even though he sang so terribly, she liked it. No, She loved it.

She loved everything about him. The sound of his deep and husky voice when he called her name; when he gave her the most gentle kiss; when he lightly whispers in her ears – words that were as romantic as a movie; when he worries about her; and especially when he messes up and he is too stubborn to admit it. She loved everything, all of him.

Before she even realized, the song had stopped and everyone in the room refused to laugh, even though they wanted to so badly.

Sasuke knew well enough that he was bad when everyone in the karaoke room were holding back their laughter.

There was a minute of silence, before everyone began to laugh hysterically.

Sasuke was embarrassed to the core. Was he really that bad at singing?

He let out a sigh, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "Come on guys, I wasn't that bad" He said defending himself.

"No...I'm sorry boss, but you are!" One of the male employees said within their laugh.

Sasuke sighed. Oh he wished that he had never sang.

* * *

[At Sasuke's House]

Sasuke watched Hinata as she carefully solving a puzzle. She had seen it on the way back to his house at the shops and she really wanted to successfully create the puzzle. It was obvious that she had bought it.

Sasuke wasn't really much of a puzzle solving person. He'd never liked puzzles much. When he was young, his mother would always be doing puzzles to keep herself busy.

Well, he was glad that the puzzle had washed away all thoughts of the Karaoke incident and for that, he thanked the puzzle. He felt so humiliated. He knew very well that his employees were never going to forget that.

"You sure are into puzzles.." Sasuke commented as he continued to watch her.

"I love puzzles. It's challenging. I do love challenges" She said as she smiled at him before placing another piece of the puzzle in it's correct spot.

Sasuke looked up at his clock. It was 10pm already? He looked at her. "Hey, it's getting late. You should get back home before your brother gets worried and starts to shoot me" He said with a little chuckle.

"But I'm not finished with the puzzle yet" Hinata said as she looked up at him.

"Then why don't you just look at the picture and finish it off. It's easier that way" Sasuke picked up the lid of the box, showing her the picture.

Hinata turned away, closing her eyes. "No!"

"Why? How are you supposed to finish a puzzle if you don't know what it looks like?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata continued to close her eyes. "It's like telling you how your life will end. I don't want that. I want it to be a surprise"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright alright. I'll go give Neji a call"

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was interesting. We went to Karaoke and Sasuke sang a song. He was really bad at singing. That I can tell you, but he was adorable. I never thought that he could be so adorable! I think I'm getting to know him a little more. I love him even more as I become closer to him. Mother, I wish you could be here right now. I am so happy to be with him.

Hinata 

* * *

**A/****N: Heyy Everyone~ Im so sorry for the very late update! please forgive me!~~**

**Chapter 5 is finally up~~**

**Thank you very much for the reviews~**

**Haru: Thank you~ I know it was short xD but this chapter makes up for that **

**Laila Rose: Thank you for your review~ Haha~ it actually does fit the summary, I just haven't showed that part yet. xD**

**1. It is the first love for both of them ^^**

**2. Ah~ yes. The story is based on both Hinata's and Sasuke's point of view. there isn't really a specific point of view. Although in the end There is always a diary entry by Hinata**

**Thank you so so much~~ please keep reviewing~**

**Next Chapter: Photographs and the Beach**

**Mata ne~~**

**Yellowsakura  
**


	6. Photographs and the Beach

**The Unspoken Words**

Entry Six: Photographs and the Beach

**'Flash, Flash' **Hinata took photographs of beautiful images of the people wondering around the park. She loved to take photos of images that seemed so perfect. How a picture can take a perfect moment.

Her dream was to be a photographer, but because of how she had lived her life with her brother, Neji. It was hard to get lessons or a professional camera.

Neji was a very smart person, but he was a drunk. He would drink everyday of the night. The death of their parents affected him to the extent in which he thought that there was nothing else to live for and sadly, he was still affected by this matter.

She understood him well. She was grieving for quite a long period of time too.

Neji owed many and Hinata knew that she needed to do something about it. It wasn't long until a call came from Sasuke Uchiha that made her feel like she could move on. After a very long search for a job, Uchiha Technology had finally given her one and she was grateful.

Holding her second hand camera, she headed to a photography studio, where she was to hand in her portfolio of past delicate photos.

She passed many tall buildings surrounded by men and women in tight suits. She felt awkward. She was wearing jeans, a creamy white top and a jacket that reached down to her thighs.

Reaching the correct building, Hinata walked in. The entire place was crowded with working employees that roamed throughout the building.

She tapped the person nearest to her. "Excuse me. I was wondering were I could find Mr. Hatake Kakashi?" She asked.

The one she had tapped was a young girl with pink dyed hair, who seemed to be similar age as herself. "Kakashi-san's at his office" She said as she pointed Hinata to a dark grey door.

"Oh! Thank you very much" Hinata said as she gave the girl a slight bow before heading towards the door.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Hearing a quite yet tired 'come in', she nervously opened the door, stepping in.

The room was bright. The soft light was shining from the large windows behind a low case of shelves, piled with books. (and some books which were slightly inappropriate).

"And you are?" A deep and tired voice asked.

Hinata looked straight at the spiked grey haired man, sitting at his desk in front of her. "Ah...ano..My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I have come to hand in my portfolio for the internship you are offering." She said, taking out her photo portfolio, stretching it out, facing it straight to Kakashi.

"Oh? Is that so. Well then, you've come to the right place" He said, taking the portfolio, opening it up.

Hinata watched as he flipped it, one by one, carefully examining the photographs chosen. She was getting nervous, every flip he made. She waited and waited, watching closely as he caressed the last photograph and closing the portfolio.

"Not bad. This is all original but the composition of the photos are quite unstable. The angles are all wrong and the colour scheme seems unfinished..."

Hinata let out a sigh. "I...I'm sorry to have bothered you" She whispered as she gently grabbed her portfolio and was about to walk out, when he spoke again,

"But...these photos have a deep sense of passion in them. You need passion to take great photos. I mean, sure, you need the skills, but the most important thing is the passion and hard work you put into a picture. That's what gives it the magical spark to all great photos of the century." He said, giving Hinata a wink.

Hinata smiled brightly. She had never expected that kind of response from her favorite photographer. "Thank you" She says bowing slightly.

Kakashi gave her a smile of his own. "Hey, give me you're camera for a second?" He asked, reaching out his hand for it.

Hinata looked at him, handing him her camera. She wondered what he was going to do.

Kakashi opens up her camera, taking random photos, until there was only space for one shot left.

Hinata was shocked as she tried to reach out for her camera but was expectedly missed.

Stopping, he handed the camera back to her. "There's only one photo space left. Just one photo. Think of what is the most capturing scene you want to take. Think carefully. When you're done, show it to me by the tomorrow morning. Then I will tell you if you are accepted or not" He said smiling at her. She could tell that he had confidence in her, but did he really? Or was he just overestimating her?

Hinata nodded as she took her camera, bowing once more then walking out. "Thank you" She said once more closing the door.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she sat on a park bench, looking aimlessly at the sky filled with clouds. She had looked everywhere and she couldn't think of a good scene to capture. It had to be good. Not just any good, but extremely good. Something that could catch the eyes of many.

She only had by tomorrow morning to take this perfect photo. She was patient, but she had little courage in herself to think that she could take a great photo by tomorrow morning.

Hinata continued to look around. She stood up, deciding to head back home.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of her apartment, searching her pockets for her keys. Finally finding them, she pushed it through the keyhole and turned clockwise. As she did so, she opened her doornob, opening the door to her apartment.

As she stumbled inside her apartment, she took off her shoes. As she opened her shoe closet, Sasuke jumped out, scaring Hinata shitless as she fell to the floor hitting her head on the wall.

Sasuke laughed hysterically, seeing Hinata's frightened expression as she fell back.

"Oh crap, you okay?" Sasuke asked in concern, laughing quite slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She murmured as she stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "How did you get in here?" She asked him, picking up her shoes that she had dropped, and placing it back in her shoe closet.

"I got the spare keys from the land lady" Sasuke simply said as he trotted over to her couch, dropping onto it. "Hey, let's go to the beach" He said looking up at her.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, the beach. You know, disgusting, salty water, simply annoying grains of sand that stick to your feet"

"If you hate beaches so much then why are you suggesting to go?" Hinata asked in wonder.

"Because...I feel like it" He replied, standing back up again and grabbing her hand, dragging her back out of her apartment and to his car, which was parked behind the building.

* * *

Sasuke held her hand as they walked through the soft, warm sand. It was nice. Sasuke holding her hand, walking through the beach. It was one of those couple activities, only seen in films, that she'd always wanted to do. She felt reluctant when Sasuke let go, running further away from her, picking something up from the sand.

Hinata watched him. Forgetting that she only had one photo to take, she lifted her camera, taking a picture of Sasuke reaching for the object on the ground.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I went to the beach with Sasuke today. He seemed to hate beaches and yet he insisted for us to go. I took the photo that Kakashi-san wanted me to take. It was a really good picture. One that sparkled with shimmering light from the evening sunset onto the shores of the beach. It showed a continuous flow of compassion in them. Exactly what Kakashi-san had wanted. Exactly what I wanted.

Hinata

* * *

**A/N**: **Heyy everyone! Sorry for updating so very late . This chapter is actually longer than the usual chapters. I've been quite busy . But once i finished my studies, i was able to write more~ yay! Well i hope you enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Entry 7 - Dinner**

**Thanks!**

**Yellowsakura**


	7. Dinner

**The Unspoken Words**

Entry Seven: Dinner.

It was another day at the office. Everyone was very busy today. There was way to much work to be done and not everyone was done. Hinata looked over to Sasuke's office, watching him talk on the phone in a completely different language. They were going to have dinner tonight. She just hoped this time they would actually eat something. The last two dinner dates they had, something always interrupted. She turned back to her computer screen, typing down a report for the franchise that was to be opened next month.

* * *

-Five hours later-

"Hinata-chan, lets go" Sasuke said as he took his file of papers, walked out of his office. As he did, Hinata took his coat out of the cupboard behind her, slipping the coat on him, holding his file of papers for him. Grabbing her bag, Hinata turned, seeing Sasuke laying his hand out to her. She blushed, but held his warm hands as they walked out of the building and to his car.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a very clean, dinner table at a restaurant. Hinata sat right in front of him. He watched as she looked around in amazement. She had never been to such a fancy restaurant before.

He couldn't help but smile. He just loved how she's always so cheerful around him. It was one of her best qualities that he loved so much. I mean, he loved a lot of things about her, but her cheerful self reminded him of the old days, when his mother was still alive.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata's gentle voice tingled in his ears. Sasuke had been staring blankly at her for the last few minutes. "Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"No, it's nothing" He replied giving her a smile.

As the waiter appeared before him, he placed two dishes with stir fried Wagyu Beef.

Hinata looked at the plate in front of her. She had never had Wagyu beef. She knew perfectly well that it was one expensive piece of meat. That's why she never bought it. But having this expensive meat like a normal stir fry was one thing she never thought she would get to eat.

"I..Is this okay to eat?" Hinata asked. She felt way to pampered.

"Of course it is Hinata. It's just meat" Sasuke said as he watched the waiter scoop up a pile of stir fried Wagyu beef, dropping it on his plate and then to Hinata's.

Did she just hear him say that? 'Just meat'. They lived in totally different worlds. It just made her wonder if it was alright for them to be together. But, she thought. It didn't matter if they were two different people. It only mattered that they loved each other. And that was enough for her. Just the fact that she loved him and he loved her back.

They had a great conversation. Talking about a whole lot of things and realizing many similarities of one another.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I finally had dinner with Sasuke today. For a while, we've been trying to have dinner and it never really turned out right. I was glad that I got to have a great dinner with him. We had Wagyu Beef stir fry. I couldnt believe that I was having something so delicious and so expensive in my whole life. 

Hinata

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! Another chapter for you guys! Although its a small chapter, It's updated ^^**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing to you all! I'm glad that i am able to get at least some comments.**

**Next Chapter: Hinata's words and Sasuke's Fears**

**Thanks again!**

**Yellowsakura  
**


End file.
